Within an overall goal of developing more effective strategies for treating and preventing alcohol problems, several specific lines of research activity are proposed: (1) replication and extension, through randomized clinical trials, of promising alcohol treatment approaches; (2) clarification of processes that contribute to motivation for change, and of methods to enhance such motivation; (3) evaluation of strategies for optimal client/intervention matching; (4) exploration of the contributions of therapist style and characteristics to treatment outcome; (5) evaluation of treatment strategies for unilateral intervention through significant others; (6) study of the impact of Alcoholics Anonymous involvement on client outcomes; (7) continued psychometric development of instruments useful in treatment assessment research; and, (8) research training and development of new investigators for the field. The proposal also provides for strengthening the Candidate's expertise in facilitating the dissemination and utilization of treatment innovations.